Lune rogue
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: "Hemos perdido lo que nos hacía humanos y al mismo tiempo animales. Y ahora solo experimentamos lo mundano de los humanos por simple capricho y aburrimiento" /Explicaciones adentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la imaginación de Kagami Takaya.

 _ **Pareja:**_ CrowleyxFerid.

 _ **Título:**_ Lune rouge.

 _ **Resumen:** _ «Hemos perdido lo que nos hacía humanos y al mismo tiempo animales. Y ahora solo experimentamos lo mundano de los humanos por simple capricho y aburrimiento»

 _ **Advertencia:** _ Como Crowley y Ferid son hermanos —«hermanos»— esto se considera incesto. XD.

 _ **Explicación:**_ Se preguntaran _«Espera... Esta autora no era la que puso antes la historia ¿Será plagio?». Pues no, no lo es. La cosa es que yo soy Makie Karin, pero perdí mi cuenta (maldita clave). Así que... y como me dio pena no continuar esta historia... la vuelvo a dar con algunas modificaciones y un nuevo capítulo._

Dije que pronto verían de mí una historia de estar pareja y mirad, aquí esta. La verdad es que ahora mismo solo me inspiran estos dos y temo mucho dejar otros famdones donde escribía, pero… mientras haya Ferid y Crowley, eso no me importa XD.

En fin, a leer.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Sí dependiera de él jamás se hubiera acercado a Ferid Bathory, por lastima ese tipo de cosas no dependían de él. Pues Crowley conoce a Ferid y aun cuando lo creía humano sabía que estar con un sujeto así era malo. Nunca confiará en él, ya sea humano o vampiro, siempre es lo mismo. Pero ese personaje con intenciones desconocidas no quiere irse de la vida de Eusford, pues sigue junto a él siglo tras siglo, llamando su «amigo amigo».

Sin duda alguna, Ferid Bathory es un personaje bastante raro. Jamás le cuenta cosas acerca de él —o quizás sí, en un lenguaje que jamás entenderá— y dice cosas que son puras mentiras mezcladas de forma extraordinaria con la verdad. Haciendo difícil la tarea de saber si todo lo que sale de su boca es cierto o no. Aunque la mayoría de las veces este personaje de cabellera plateada solo se limita a sonreír —con su fea sonrisa— y no responder nada.

La mejor opción para él y el mundo que lo rodea es estar muy lejos —pero muy lejos— de Ferid Bathory, pues un hombre así no puede traer nada bueno. Pero debe admitir que a pesar del enojo que sigue en él —de forma quizás más psicología, puesto que él ya no puede sentir nada— estar con Bathory resultaba divertido. Al principio las palabras de «La vida de un vampiro es muy aburrida», no fueron creídas, pues ese hombre no dice nada cierto, así que es muy difícil creer en él. Al pasar un tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Cada día se vuelve muy repetitiva y todo lo que sus ojos rojos ven es muy lento. Además, como no es necesario dormir, cada hora se pone insoportable. Así que su compañero no deseado intenta hacer que su eternidad juntos no sea tan aburrida, haciendo los pasatiempos más tontos y perturbantes que su mente retorcida puede pensar.

Lo malo de ello, era que al pasar los siglos, la manera de pasar el tiempo de Ferid cada vez se vuelve más rara —y eso es mucho decir cuando se habla de Bathory—. Ahora mismo lo que dijo el más viejo hace pensar al otro que Ferid ya perdió la conciencia.

—Ferid-kun…

—¿Sí~, dime?

—¿Escuche bien? Quieres que nosotros...

—Pasemos el tiempo juntos —Interrumpió de forma alegre.

—Teniendo sexo.

—Aja. Escuchaste perfectamente.

Crowley pestaña un rato intentando ver alguna facción de Bathory que le demuestre que es una broma absurda y tonta como siempre lo es. Pero, además de la sonrisa alegre y torcida, no encuentra nada. Eusford en su interior sabe que esto no es más que una forma —rara, muy rara— de pasar el tiempo, pero no lo entiende. ¿Por qué Ferid Bathory quiere algo tan primitivo que solo los humanos disfrutan?

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Para qué haríamos eso?

—Para pasar el tiempo, por supuesto. De hecho este último he visto a los humanos y sus diversiones. Ahora había un montón de cosas nuevas, pero hay una que desde hace un tiempo sigue de moda y eso es el sexo. Es parte de su diversión y la verdad es que hasta casi nada no le prestaba atención, pero al ver las repeticiones de esos humanos, pensé que no sería malo intentarlo.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—¿Con quién más?

Algunas veces a Crowley se le olvida que es el único amigo —o persona que se le acerca a hablar bien— que tiene. La idea de Ferid es descabellada —más de lo común— y ahora mismo Eusford no quiere siquiera pensar en ese tema, puesto que no quería meterse con Ferid —a penas lo soporta, no quiere verlo metido en una cama junto a él—. Aunque ahora que lo recuerda, él aún es virgen. Antes cuando era un caballero templario no se le permitía tener un contacto sexual con el sexo opuesto, entonces en su corta recorrida como ser humano, jamás había experimentado el sexo. Y hablar de experimentar eso en vampiro… eso no pasaba entre los vampiros. Se pregunta, por una milésima de segundo, si Ferid alguna vez ha experimentado el coito cuando fue humano.

Ahora mismo la cara de Ferid es alegre, levantando las manos de manera extravagante. Ni siquiera parece algo incómodo con la propuesta que le acaba de hacer.

Y Crowley, aún no está dispuesto a ceder.

—Búscate otra persona Ferid-kun. Yo no…

—¿No tienes curiosidad? Sé que tú eres un pervertido Crowley-kun y, además, sé que ahora mismo has pensado en el tema, pues tus mejillas se han vuelto coloradas. Oh, me pregunto que estabas pensando. ¿Quizás en cosas sucias?

No soportaba a este sujeto. Para nada.

—Yo creo que el que ha pensado cosas sucias eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?

—Porque tu propusiste la idea de tener sexo.

—Y tú la volviste a pensar ¿Cierto?

No tiene más remedio que quedarse callado, pues sí, lo pensó, pero como una negativa profunda y sin negociación. Ferid es desagradable y la sonrisa que regala es una mezcla entre lo orgulloso que está de tener razón, y la afirmación muda que iba a aceptar. Ese tipo jamás trae cosas buenas.

—Igual no lo acepto.

—Eso no significa que no lo harás. Supongo que aún, cierta parte tuya, sigue teniendo las creencias humanas, donde vuelven a sexo como un tabú y sobre todo cuando ambas personas son del mismo género. Pero a pesar de tú negación lo sigues pensando y es más, creo que ya tiene la idea de cómo será la cosa. Hasta puede que hayas recordado una ocasión donde hayas tenido sexo… —Al ver la expresión de Crowley se detuvo por un momento— ¿O será que el pequeño Crowley-kun sigue virgen?

El séptimo progenitor puede leer a los demás muy bien y eso molesta a todos, sobre todo a Crowley. Al menos las otras personas no se acercan tanto como lo hace Eusford. Algunas veces se pregunta cómo pudo aguantarlo tanto tiempo, no recuerda cuantos siglos fueron, pero sabe que son más de 4, pues hasta ahí contó los siglos.

Con tanta insistencia de Bathory, el decimotercer progenitor se dio cuenta que no era una broma y que la cosa iba en serio. Al entender aquello se queda algo confundido.

—Sí es cierto eso, aquí tendremos un problema —Continua el vampiro más viejo— Pues como ninguno sabe cómo es la cosa, se nos hará difícil hacerlo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

«Olvidarlo», piensa el pelirrojo, pero sabe que eso no pasara con Ferid.

—¿Comprar una película porno o… hacer que un humano no los explique?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo?

Ferid asiente de manera exagerada, siguiendo con esa repugnante sonrisa. El decimotercer progenitor solo da un suspiro.

—¿O te parece si hacemos las cosas más interesantes y cumplimos con todos los rituales humanos antes de hacerlo? —Crowley le vio para que continuara— Bueno, al ver a los humanos me doy cuenta que antes del apareamiento invitan a la persona con la que quieren algo, ya sea a comer, pasear y demás cosas. Y luego, después de una salida, hacen el sexo.

—Lo haz investigado mucho ¿Uh?

—Se debe hacer una investigación antes de intentarlo ¿No lo crees?

Una risita sale de los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces me invitaras a cenar y me darás flores?

—Sí, algo así. Podríamos cambiar algunas cosas que hacen los humanos y adecuarlas para nosotros.

Ferid estaba loco y eso era bastante evidente. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que decía era interesante y hacían que su vida de vampiro no sea tan aburrida. De cierta forma rara y descabellada, Crowley acepto con un mutismo. ¿Total, qué tan malo podía ser una cita con Ferid?

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que la idea vino sola, pero me gusto y ya estoy escribiendo su segunda capítulo. La verdad es que a pesar que ahora mismo parece tener una trama tranquila y linda, en realidad no lo es tanto conforme avance esto.

Ahora solo falta luchar con mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir para actualizar pronto está historia.

Espero saber qué es lo que piensan de esta parte.

No leemos pronto, eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora mismo estos dos me inspiran mucho, así que lo único que puedo hacer es escribir y escribir, jajaja, espero que les guste todo esto.

* * *

 ** _Cita._**

* * *

Cuando Ferid recibe el mutismo afirmativo de Crowley, camina indicando a su compañero que lo siguiera. Con sus pasos ligeros y una sonrisa muy grande, Bathory sale de su gran mansión. La luna está oculta tras un manto oscuro de nubes, al igual que las estrellas y a pesar de no tener iluminación alguna, ante los ojos rojos de ambos, el lugar se ve perfectamente.

El de cabellos plateados sigue caminando tranquilo por los lugares y un tarareo de una canción no conocida puede llegar a los oídos de Eusford. Ferid estaá muy feliz con esto —o al menos eso parece— y ello es bastante raro, aunque Ferid es raro en sí.

Siguen caminado hasta encontrar un pequeño bosque, donde, debajo de un árbol, se encontraba una manta de colores extravagantes, y encima algunas copas y botellas. Al ver eso, de inmediato el decimotercer progenitor supo que el más viejo de los dos tenía esto ya planeado. No se sorprende en nada, pues Ferid es alguien que tiene misterios, secretos y mentiras. Él estaba envuelto de todas las cosas malas y por eso era tan malo estar con él.

Una vez más, por su mente, pasa la pregunta del por qué acepto esta cosa sin mucho sentido. Ahora mismo ya no puede escapar, así que se limita a suspirar.

—Crowley-kun~.

—¿Mn?

—¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Ferid deja de caminar y levanta las manos mostrando ese tipo picnic que ha hecho. Sus ojos rojos, extrañamente, tiene un brillo de felicidad. Ferid es bastante raro. Este sigue teniendo esa sonrisa repugnante dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Planificaste todo?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces predijiste que iba a aceptar.

—Exactamente.

Ese hombre es un dolor de cabeza. Ferid sabe todo y puede ver a través de casi cualquier cosa. El séptimo progenitor no puede ser predecible, pero este tiene la habilidad predecir a los demás. Por eso es insoportable. De igual forma enfoca sus dos ojos hacía lo que estaba señalando.

—No me gusta.

La cara de sorpresa y casi horror se forma en el séptimo progenitor.

—¿No? —El pelirrojo vuelve a negar con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no? Según lo que investigue a los humanos les gusta este tipo de escenarios para una cita.

—Pero yo no soy humano —Se sienta en la tierra algo cerca de la manta que puso Ferid— Y tú tampoco.

Con esas palabras su compañero comienza a reír.

—En eso tiene razón. ¿De igual forma no te gusta el lugar~?

Y los cabellos plateados bailaron en el aire mientras Ferid da una vuelta levantando los brazos como mostrando, de nuevo, el lugar. Los ojos del vampiro estaban fijos en el cielo y a pesar que no había ninguna luz, estos vuelven a brillar. Crowley se queda viendo la figura de su compañero por un breve momento, mientras agarraba una copa llena de sangre.

—No, para nada. —Ferid detiene su giro— Pareces muy feliz con la idea de la cita.

—En realidad no estoy feliz. Si no te gusta el lugar creo que todo se ha arruinado. —Hace un puchero molesto.

 _«Tan raro como siempre»,_ piensa Crowley con una sonrisa leve dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Quieres cancelar la cita?

Los ojos rojos se fijan en su persona.

—No sería nada ético cancelar algo cuando ya está sucediendo. Además que si cancelamos esto, volveremos a estar aburridos. Tendrás que soportar este feo lugar un tiempo más.

—Estuvo cerca… —Susurra.

Ferid ignora esas palabras y se sienta en la manta para no ensuciar su traje. Agarra una copa y la llena de sangre que había en una botella. Procede a tomar el líquido en un mutismo tranquilo. El viento soplaba levemente, mientras que algunos truenos resonaron a lo lejos. Los ojos de Eusford vieron al cielo y se preguntan si va a llover pronto.

—Crowley-kun…

—Dime, Ferid-kun.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste una cita?

En realidad no. Ahora que lo piensa esta es su primera cita… y era con Ferid. Vaya, eso se sentía raro.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía, el pequeño Crowley nunca pudo coquetear con una chica. De seguro que tenías miedo de hacerlo —Deja escapar una risita.

—¿Y hay de ti?

—¿Uh?

—¿Ferid-kun alguna vez tuvo novia?

Ferid solo se digna a sonreír sin decir nada. ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Bathory siempre se toma la molestia de no hacer conocer nada acerca de su vida como humano o cuantos años pasaba como un vampiro. Siempre misterioso, siempre desagradable.

Crowley no lo soporta.

Pero, oh, una gota. Una gota cayó en la nariz de Eusford.

Él levanta la cabeza para ver las nubes y como ahora agua cae al suelo. Las gotas son muy lentas y se puede ver fácilmente como cada una de ellas se tira suicidamente hasta la tierra. Para ambos ojos aquello es muy común, muy aburrido. El sonido de la lluvia una simple repetición que jamás cambiaba a pesar de los siglos. Y poco a poco ambas figuras acabaron mojados por esas simples gotas lentas.

Y aun así ambos se quedan callados por un rato más, pensando, quizás, en el tiempo que siguen vivos y en lo aburrido que se torna todo. Por la cabeza del pelirrojo pasa el enojo que le tiene a Ferid por traerlo a este infierno, pero al ver al hombre odiado pudo ver como este solo fijaba sus ojos en las gotas con una expresión cercana a la melancolía. Sus cabellos plateados estaban pegados a su cara.

—Para los humanos… —Comienza a decir Ferid con una voz suave, poco común en él— La lluvia significa que fue una horrible cita ¿Qué opinas acerca de eso?

Ahora esos ojos se fijan en él. Crowley solo se encoge de hombros.

Prontamente el viento sopla de forma brusca.

—Supongo que esto no salió como lo planeaste.

—¿No es así más divertido~? —Y ahí vuelve a nacer esa horrenda sonrisa que muestra sus colmillos blancos.

Esa sonrisa fea se le hace contagiosa, pues imita el acto de forma leve. Estar con este hombre es raro, pero quizás sí hace que este infierno no sea tan malo. Eso no significaba que lo perdonó, no, claro que no. Aún lo odia.

Pero… Crowley con el pasar de los siglos, se dio cuenta de un hecho que jamás cambia en Ferid, su mirada. Sus ojos siempre tiene un color opaco, no importara cuán grande levante las comisuras de sus labios formando su horrible sonrisa, esos ojos siempre son tan oscuros como la noche, unos sin vida —más de lo común—. Por eso Ferid es un misterio sin palabras en medio.

En realidad, verlo con ese brillo en los ojos carmesí es bastante raro.

—Puede ser…

Ferid sigue sonriendo a pesar que no emitir más ruido.

Después de unos momentos una risa leve se escucha. Bathory reía despacio y una vez más, un acto de vampiro más viejo contagia al más joven.

Si esto sería una cita de verdad, sería horrible, pues ambos acabaron empapados y la sangre fue mezclada con el agua, perdiendo su sabor.

Y en otro momento de mutismo, uno corto, Bathory se limita a pensar en su pasado por un breve momento. Mientras las gotas lo mojan recuerda que en algún tiempo estas le encantaban y como solo en esos días él podía salir afuera. Vaya, eso fue hace tanto tiempo que su memoria le falla, pues ya no recuerda cómo se sentía salir al fin de esa gran mansión. También recuerda que sus sirvientes —los pocos que había— le decían que entrara, pues se podía enfermar. Pero ahora todo era tan aburrido, tan lento, tan repetitivo. Ya no había enfermedades, ya no había nada de bueno en la lluvia.

Todo esto era una cosa sin sentido. Vivir por tanto tiempo no importaba, no valía la pena. Y…

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

Ferid parpadea varias veces al ver a su compañero. Oh, cierto, ahí está Crowley.

—Recordaba un poco el pasado… ¿Recuerdas que el día en que te volviste un vampiro llovió?

 _«Cómo olvidarlo…»_

—Sí, eso también me hace recuerdo a que estoy enfadado contigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Seguirás con tu venganza sin sentido~?

—No puedo ganar contra ti —Ferid sonrió más— Pero eso no signifique que no esté buscando otra forma para vengarme. Después de todo gracias a ti estoy en este infierno.

Pero Ferid solo se ríe.

—Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que te vengues. ¿Diez siglos quizás?

—Tal vez menos…

—¿En realidad quieres vengarte?

No… en realidad la ira se fue hace un largo tiempo, pero aun así no puede perdonarle, ya que cada segundo de esta vida es culpa de Ferid y solo de él. El aburrimiento, el ver como sus amigos se morían y… pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como él… Todo es culpa de Ferid Bathory.

Observa a Ferid por un momento pensando en decirle que él ya sabe la respuesta, pero es ahí cuando se da cuenta que Bathory no sonríe, ya no. Esto es raro, ya que ese sujeto siempre tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora solo… ya no está esa horrenda mueca.

—No puedo perdonarte por lo que has hecho, después de todo.

—¿Por qué no? Ya paso mucho tiempo Crowley-kun, debes superarlo.

—¿Superarlo? Gracias a ti estoy condenado a estar vivo en la eternidad.

—Lo dices como si fuera malo.

—Es porque es malo. Tú sabes que vivir tanto tiempo es horrible.

Ferid sacude la mano, como diciendo: _«Tonterías»._

Pero el décimo tercer progenitor no se enoja, solo ríe un poco. Quizás… él también está perdiendo la cordura. Porque en ese momento recuerda que hasta la fecha, no había recordado el enojo que siempre dijo tener contra Ferid. Al pasar el tiempo te olvidas de muchas cosas, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Crowley estaba seguro que no podría olvidar la horrenda cara que tiene Bathory ni tampoco su personalidad tan fea que tiene.

Y sin darse cuenta —una de las pocas veces que sucede eso— el tiempo pasó volando. Sin darse cuenta la lluvia ya había cesado.

Al darse cuenta de ese hecho Ferid y Crowley deciden irse y olvidar —al menos por ahora— la otra parte del ritual. Ambos ven ante sus ojos la luna que por fin sale de su manto oscuro. La luna de esta noche es de un color sangre. Ese astro que iluminaba la noche es muy común para ambos, pero ahora, al ver la luna del color de sus ojos, sienten como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran.

—¿Ver la luna de este color se supone que significa algo bueno?

Crowley lo ve.

—¿Algo bueno…? —Susurra viendo la luna fijamente— ¿Cómo qué?

—Mn… no lo sé, quizás que… —Un rato se cortan las palabras y luego le ve— Tal vez que podamos hacer este pasatiempo un rato más ¿No crees?

 _«Que hombre más molesto»,_ se brinda a pensar mientras una leve sonrisa irónica nace en sus labios.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

La verdad es que dudaba en poner este capítulo, pues quería poner algo más… pero ahora mismo ya sé lo que quiero lograr y siento que ya puedo manejar mejor a los personajes. Todo eso después de ver el último capítulo —la cara de Crowley cuando se da cuenta del acertijo de Ferid me hizo, de nuevo, enamorarme de ellos dos.

Espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima.

 ** _Espacio para mis comentarios. (Si quieres estar aquí, deja un comentario… que no muerdo)._**

 ** _Cleoru Misumi:_**

Bueno… respondiéndote…

1.- No deberías agradecerme por avisarte, sino yo debería darte las gracias por leerme.

2.- ¿Verdad? Yo amo a esos dos con mi alma entera.

3.- Sé que tengo errores y trato que no sean muchos. Tengo una hermana que me mata si hago alguna que otra falla, jajaja. Espero que ahora mis errores disminuyan, de verdad.

4.- Espero que lo hagas, porque si no quizás cambie esta historia por otra que ya la tengo escrita, jajaja.

5.- Ya lo seguí, espero que te guste.

 ** _Quest:_**

Linda me encanta que me hayas dejado tres comentarios y por favor no lo tomes como algo mal, no tengo sarcasmo, de verdad que me pone feliz tus tres comentarios. Soy muy feliz así.

Yo amo mucho a este par y me moleste mucho cuando supe que casi no hay historia de ellos. Así me puse a escribir sin parar.

Sobre el final… ¿Te confieso algo? No sé cuál será el final. No me mates, jajaja, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar. Tengo partes del medio y frases… pero no más. Así que ten esperanza… quizás.

En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 ** _Marcia Andrea:_**

Andrea y yo que pensaba que no ibas a comentar, jajaja.

Acerca de cómo será, la verdad es que quiero hacer que tú parte de las flores y chocolates aparezca, pronto, de eso te aseguro.

Esta parte me gustó tanto que no pude evitar ponerlo. Espero que te guste.

 ** _Kii._**

Hola. Espero que encuentres mi historia de nuevo… jajaja.

Me alegra que te guste esta historia y espero que aún te guste. También quisiera saber qué opinas de mi nuevo resumen… espero que este bien.

Así que… espero leerte pronto, de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Maldita sea yo y mi obsesión con este par. Esto se está comiendo mi vida y la verdad es que no sé si es bueno o no… en fin, espero que es guste es nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Punto cero._**

* * *

Entonces… Ferid se va.

Sinceramente Crowley ha esperado que después de lo que se puede llamar cita hagan la otra parte de ese ritual. No es que los haya deseado o algo así, no, solo que le parecía que eso iba a pasar, pero no fue así. Es extraño que aquello haya sucedido, pues al estar tan insistente con hacer tal cosa… pensaba que sí lo iba a cumplir. Pero después de su _«cita»_ Ferid volvió a su mansión, se cambió de ropa y le informó a Crowley que debía irse a algún lugar para hacer quién sabe qué.

Eusford estaba tan confundido por su comportamiento evasivo que por un momento no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Pero luego la pregunta salió a la luz, esa de _«¿Y la otra parte del ritual?»._ Báthory se limitó a sonreír y simplemente decir: _«Cuando me vuelvas a ver… has como si no me conocieras_ ~ _»._

Y se fue.

Entonces Crowley no tiene más remedio que irse a su propio territorio y encontrarse con Horn y Chess. Ambas están felices de verlo de nuevo, por supuesto que lo están.

Así que una vez más, ambas chicas, le intentan decir que se aleje de Ferid. Ellas le advierten que no es buena influencia y que aquel hombre es malo, pero aquellos consejos no son nuevos para Crowley. Con cada vampiro que habla siempre le dice lo mismo: _«Entiendo que estés en la sección de Ferid, pero de verdad te aconsejo que intentes mantener cierta distancia de él. De verdad que nunca espere que alguien como Ferid convirtiera a un humano en vampiro»._ Eusford sabe que Ferid no es bueno —él más que nadie lo sabe— y también que estar cerca de un hombre así siempre trae caos, lo sabe, pero aun así no se aleja de él. ¿Por qué?

Pues… la vida es aburrida.

—Crowley-sama… ¿Me escuchó?

Los ojos rojos de décimo tercer progenitor ven a la chica.

—No, perdón ¿Qué decías?

—Que de verdad, de verdad queremos que se aleje de Ferid.

Y una risa sale de sus labios. Ambas le ven con desconcierto.

—Es lo que yo también quisiera, pero hay que aceptar que Ferid-kun trae también las cosas más divertidas.

Las chicas no estaban contentas con esa respuesta.

Pero en este momento en la cabeza de Crowley lo único que surca es… ese pasatiempo. No sabe por qué piensa aquello, pero la idea de que no haya cumplido algo Bathory aún lo extraña. Intenta pensar si en algún otro momento el séptimo progenitor no hizo lo que dijo iba a hacer, pero era inútil… Ferid si decía que iba a hacer algo, lo hacía. Aunque tomara tiempo en cumplirlo… Oh, espera. Ahora que hace que su memoria recuerde todo lo que hizo con Ferid recuerda que esa idea está equivocada. Pues Ferid es del tipo de persona que tiende a dejar todo a medias… solo que hasta ahora, con su plan que siglos, nunca se dio cuenta.

En más de una ocasión el vampiro de pelo plateado decía que iba a hacer cosas… pero al final no lo hacía. Como su recorrido por el nuevo mundo, el cual en un principio parecía tan animado, pero aquello solo quedó en el olvido. Algunas cosas que hizo, pero luego se aburrió y lo dejó. Ferid… quizás eso del ritual humano lo aburrió y entonces quiso dejarlo.

Dos semanas después y Crowley está seguro que Ferid ya se olvidó de ese ritual humano. Así que lo único que hace es aburrirse. Los días pasan tan lento como un caracol y ver como se pone sol, y como se va hace que de cierta forma rara, extrañe a Bathory.

Después de todo sin Ferid es verdaderamente aburrido.

Una semana más sin novedad y Crowley piensa que va a morir de aburrimiento.

Chess y Horn no dan opciones para divertirse, solo es _«Lo que usted quiera, Crowley-sama»._ Nada, ni una opción. Y es aburrido así, aunque debe de aceptar que estar con ellas dos es muy contrario a lo que es estar con Ferid. Pues ahí el que manda todo es el vampiro más viejo, mientras que con esas dos chicas Crowley puede hacer lo que quiera… pero sus _«quiero»_ muchas veces se agotan _._

Se pregunta, en estas ocasiones, como es que Ferid tiene tantas opciones para pasar el tiempo. Pero no sabe cómo lo hace y ahora mismo él se siente aburrido. Antes recurría a hacer lo que hacía con Ferid para divertirse un poco con la compañía femenina, pero ahora, la única cosa que se le viene a la mente de los pasatiempo de Ferid es… el coito que le propuso. No quiere pedirles a ellas hacer tal cosa —aunque presiente que ellas dos aceptaran sin negarse—.

Entonces, mientras era de noche y las chicas dijeron que iban a dormir para perder algo de tiempo, decide salir un rato a caminar. De paso a paso llega a un bosque. Y esa noche la luna vuelve a brillar con un tono rojo. Sigue caminando hasta que en cierta parte encuentra una carta. Eso lo extraña y al verla bien se da cuenta que está dirigida a él. Entonces la le:

 _«¿Me extrañaste_ ~ _? Yo sé que sí._

 _Haz estado muy aburrido este último ¿Cierto?_

 _Bueno, si no quieres morir de aburrimiento… haz lo que te digo._

 _Si quieres hacer el ritual humano —tal como debe ser— entonces debes seguir caminando por este bosque… camina hasta que me encuentres._

 _P.D: No olvides lo que te dije hace tiempo, si no lo arruinar todo._

 _De: Ferid Bathory»_

Y suspira.

Y sonríe.

Ese hombre raro vuelve a la acción.

Lo que significa que este no ha olvidado su ritual humano… ¿Entonces que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? Además es bastante raro que haya dejado una nota ahí en medio del bosque ¿Cómo sabía que estaba él ahí? Pero… no le importa demasiado pues de cierta manera está feliz, pues no morirá de aburrimiento. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces camina por el bosque. Ahora está jugando al escondite con Ferid.

La luna roja aún brilla y la búsqueda parece inútil. Ferid no está por ninguna parte de ese lugar. Ya buscó por muchas horas y está cansado. Pero ese vampiro no hay. Tal vez Ferid solo está jugando con él… pero esto ya no es divertido. Y cuando está apunto de rendirse, lo encuentra.

Está ahí sentado en el pasto, cerca de un río, viendo la luna fijamente. Y ahí está otra vez, esa cara. Hace un tiempo, mientras el agua aún los empapaba, esa misma cara se hizo presente. La cara media triste, medio melancólica. Esa expresión que parecía ver el pasado y la conoce, pues la ve en su mismo rostro y en muchos vampiros, pero en Ferid aquella mueca es muy rara. Pues él nunca cuenta lo que era en humano, mientras que los vampiros —muchos de ellos— parecen no tener casi nada de problema en contar aquello. Muchos se desahogaban de lo horrible que es vivir tanto tiempo, pero Bathory no.

Todo el tiempo es sonrisas y palabras que te sacan de quicio. Tonterías e infantilidades. Pero esas veces solo se ve como cualquier vampiro recordando su vida. Ahí es una de las pocas veces que parece vulnerable, una de las pocas veces dónde quizás si está con la guardia baja y lo podría matar…, pero esos pensamientos jamás pasan por su mente al ver esa expresión de Ferid. Pues cuando ve esa cara lo único que piensa es en querer saber el pasado de Bathory o en hablarle y que le muestre de nuevo su horrenda sonrisa.

Esta vez se acerca un poco a él.

—Ferid-kun…

Los ojos rojos le ven por unos momentos. Aquellos ojos estaban serios —casi con una amenaza reflejada— pero luego, al reconocerle, tiene la mirada de siempre. Esa mirada astuta que quiere llegar a ser algo infantil.

Y antes de continuar recuerda el posdata de Ferid, también las palabras que le dijo cuándo se fue de su mansión después de su fea cita. _«Cuando me vuelvas a ver… has como si no me conocieras_ ~ _»._

—Oh, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Un acosador quizás?

Crowley sonríe y se acerca a Ferid, sentándose junto a él.

—No. Solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Quizás usted si sea un acosador?

—No lo soy, por supuesto. Aunque no me importaría acosarlo a usted~.

—Por favor no lo haga. No quiero un acosador.

—Waa… eso es cruel. Yo esperaba una respuesta de _«A mí tampoco me importaría acosarlo»,_ supongo que usted es un amargado.

Suspira… ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?

Los planes de Ferid siempre son un misterio y jamás son revelados a Crowley. Cada misterio que rodea a Bathory se oculta tras un manto de mentiras y sonrisas. Por eso Eusford no lo soporta.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Acaba susurrando.

—Hablando por supuesto. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad en este bosque. Yo solo pasaba por aquí para admirar esa linda luna y de repente usted aparece y me habla. —Calla un rato— Ahora que lo pienso no sé su nombre ¿Me lo puede decir?

Una leve risita sale de sus labios.

—Crowley Eusford.

—Oh, un gusto conocerte Crowley-kun, yo soy Ferid Bathory. —Ve la luna y traga saliva— El color rojo de la luna me recuerda a la sangre… —Parece sediento y aquello es bastante raro, pues Ferid se las arregla bastante bien para hacer que su sed no sea evidente— Ah, no se lo he dicho, pero yo soy un vampiro y ahora mismo tengo sed.

Mientras va diciendo eso ve a Crowley. Los ojos rojos del pelirrojo ven los colmillos salir a brillar al exterior y sabe lo que quiere decir, pero desea estar equivocado. Aun así no responde, se queda viendo a la luna pensando que en cierta forma sí, esa luna si recordaba a la sangre, aunque ahora mismo aquel astro estaba más grande de lo normal y mucho más brillante. Siente como la cercanía de Ferid aumentado.

—¿Podría beber su sangre?

Pero Crowley no quiere que le beban la sangre, así que pone su mano en la cabeza de Bathory —sintiendo la por primera vez su cabello sedoso— y lo aleja.

—Lo siento, pero no deseo que mi sangre esa succionada.

La cara de disgusto se forma en su compañero y empieza a ver de nuevo la luna.

—Vaya… usted es bastante cruel. Y yo que tengo tanta sed~. —Ferid no aparta la mirada del pelirrojo— ¿Usted es un vampiro?

Se siente agotado. Para que hacer todo esto si la cabeza plateado ya sabe la respuesta. Esto solo es un juego, Ferid está jugando con él. Lo único que hace es asentir deseando haber aceptado dormir un rato junto a Horn y Chess.

—Entonces, Crowley-kun, debes entender lo sediento que estoy.

—Pero darte mi sangre hará que yo también tenga sed.

—Eso no me incumbe~ —Sonríe.

—Pues a mí sí.

—Uwa… tú si eres muy cruel. Al menos un poco…

Entonces lo ve. Eusford puede ver la cara de Ferid que aún se encuentra muy cerca de él y… ese hombre es muy molesto. Y se da cuenta que su mano sigue en la cabeza de Bathory, la saca de inmediato.

—¿No sería mejor que vayas a buscar sangre antes que pierdas la cordura?

—Eso significa que no me darás ni una gota de tu sangre… —Resopla— Y yo que quería saber el sabor de tu sangre, pero tal vez tengas razón y me deba a ir —Se para— Adiós Crowley-kun.

Lo ve. Crowley no puede evitar verlo. ¿Quiere irse? Estar de nuevo aburriéndose es algo que no quiere. Además ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se _«volvieron a conocer»?_ Ferid se para en ese momento, de seguro que deseando irse a quién sabe dónde.

Crowley de manera automática se para y tiene la intención de seguirlo. Ferid camina rápido y la paciencia de Crowley no es eterna —no como su vida— así que está enojado con el comportamiento tan raro de Ferid… más raro de lo normal —sí la palabra normal se puede atribuir a Ferid—.

Y entonces se tropieza, Ferid al estar caminando tan descuidadamente tropieza con una raíz sobresalida y está por caer. Los reflejos de Crowley son veloces, entonces logra agarrarlo del brazo para que no caiga. Y aun sujetándolo dice:

—Basta de tonterías Ferid-kun, me canse de perseguirte.

Una leve risa inunda el lugar.

—Pero ese era el chiste de esta cosa.

—¿Entonces te tropezaste apropósito?

—No, eso fue un accidente, pero me alegra que me hayas rescatado~. —Sonríe.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Ahora… ¿Me podrías soltar?

El agarre aumenta en fuerza. Sabe que no tiene más fuerza que Ferid, pero en este momento eso demuestra que está molesto. El más viejo se limita a dar una cara sorprendida como si no comprendiera la situación. Entonces siente que esto es absurdo, que este juego solo logra molestarlo más y más, y… está cansado de jugar al escondite. Está aburrido y no quiere aburrirse más.

—Ya no quiero que te vayas Ferid-kun, quédate aquí conmigo.

Ferid se queda callado y… Crowley al darse cuenta de sus palabras siente un gran arrepentimiento. Solo estaba aburrido y no quería que ese maldito de Bathory se vaya. Quería hacer algo antes que ese aburrimiento lo consuma. Odia está vida, pues cada día se hacer más difícil divertirse y él no quiere estar aburrido todo el rato. Odia eso. Por eso odia a Ferid que lo condeno a vivir esto, pero solo con ese hombre puede lograr divertirse.

Lo sabe bien, sabe que sin Ferid su vida sería aburrida, pero esas palabras… se fueron del contexto. En realidad él quería decirle algo así como _«Estoy aburrido, así que no te vas hasta que me diviertas»._ Malditas palabras ambiguas.

Una carcajada… Ferid ríe.

—No puedo creer que dijiste algo así.

Entonces le suelta el brazo y con el poco equilibrio que el otro tenía… logra caerse como debió hacerlo hace poco.

—No saques cosas de contexto. Ya no quiero seguirte Ferid-kun y estoy aburrido así que… —Nota que Ferid no le hacer caso, pues se queja de lo cruel que es al soltarlo. Suspira y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Eres todo un caballero —Se burla aceptando su mano. Al estar parado y limpiar su traje, pronuncia: — Supongo que este ritual humano se pone interesante ¿Cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Seguimos con esa cosa?

—Por supuesto. Después de nuestro fracaso como primera cita decidí pensar en cómo divertir más la cosa. Entonces investigué y… pasa que no solo es la cita sino que es un proceso medio lento, aunque claro eso depende si quieres hacerlo a lo rápido. Pero como nosotros sobramos de tiempo libre decidí hacer la forma más lenta. Hay varias etapas para ese ritual y el primero es el primer encuentro, como el que tuvimos hace poco. Luego es el segundo encuentro y así hasta que logremos conocernos bien, luego viene la relación romántica y ahí…

—¿Así que quieres que nuestra relación comience desde cero?

—Exacto. Así es el ritual humano, ya sabes…

Suspira. Sabía que Ferid había formado un plan muy largo.

—Ferid-kun no quiero conocerte de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? Yo soy una persona estupenda para conocer dos o tres veces.

—Sin embargo en ninguna de esas veces hablaras.

—¿Eh?

—Mira si quieres hacer el ritual humano por una razón que no entiendo hasta ahora, bien, lo vamos a hacer, pero bien. Los humanos tienden a conocerse ¿Cierto? Entonces tendrás que contarme algo sobre ti de humano.

La cara de Ferid se nota en un descontento evidente.

—Veo que has investigado el ritual humano —Pero su maldita sonrisa sigue igual.

—Sí, lo hice. Para saber por qué querías hacerlo.

—Bueno… —Ladea su cabeza pensativo— Supongo que tendré que decirte algo de mi pasado ¿No es así? Pero eso será cuando nos encontremos a la próxima vez…

—No. Ferid-kun no pienso esperar más. Estoy muy aburrido y si esto va a durar tanto entonces ya no deseo hacerlo.

—Oh, eso es cruel. Todo debe ser en su tiempo… ¿O será que el pequeño Crowley-kun tiene curiosidad sobre mi pasado?

—Sí, lo estoy.

— Verás que mi pasado es bastante aburrido…

—Sin embargo eso no me importa.

—Solo te aburrirás.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo mismo.

—Mn… ¿Qué tal si mejor me cuentas tu pasado?

—Mas ya sabes esa historia.

—No la sé completa. Vamos que tu vida es mucho más divertida que la mía.

Suspira.

—Vamos Ferid-kun, dime algo de tu pasado —Lo ve por un rato— Algo cuando tú eras humano

Ahora el suspiro sale de Ferid. Es una pequeña expulsión de aire que se nota cansada… como resignada. Por unos momentos los ojos de Ferid se ven más serios y opacos.

—Vaya que niño más molestoso… —Lo ve— Hacer que te cuente algo de mi pasado es muy cruel Crowley-kun —Se queja— Pero está bien, te diré algo, una mini parte para que no intentes saber qué edad tengo. —Toma aire y su horrenda sonrisa al igual que su tono de voz aparecen en el olvido— Cuando alguien te pregunta el «¿Qué eras de humano?», tú ni lento ni perezoso respondes siempre diciendo lo mismo «Yo fui un Caballero templario que antes trabajaba para Dios. Es irónico ¿cierto?», pero déjame decirte mi querido Crowley-kun que aquello no es irónico. Hay muchos casos de vampiros que fueron traídos aquí siendo sacerdotes o Papas, pero ninguno de ellos quisieron este castigo. En la mayoría de los casos, los vampiros volvemos a los humanos en uno de nosotros por simple capricho.

»Los humanos mayormente solo dicen que quieren ser parte de la inmortalidad cuando están al borde de la muerte o cuando creen que su amor será eterno, pero ninguno de los casos es como el mío. Pues si te contará mi historia de seguro que acabarías durmiéndote o riéndote, así que no quiero decir nada de ello, pero la tanta insistencia que me das dado solo te diré una cosa. Entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia pero al igual que tenemos algo en común, Crowley, tú no quisiste volverte en vampiro y por mi culpa ahora estás en la inmortalidad, pero en mi caso la culpa igualmente solo es mía y no de… Bueno, creo que entiendes.

Ferid, luego de eso solo sonríe.

Crowley no está satisfecho con este pedacito de historia, pero supone que es un comienzo.

—¿Bien? Ahora si deseas continuemos con esto. —Dice el más viejo mientras comienza a caminar— Tendremos que cambiar ciertas cosas para que no te aburras. Mn… Ya sé, tendríamos que tener otra cita, supongo que eso es lo más divertido de este ritual… ¿Ahora mismo estas con… esas dos chicas que se siguen? Si es así, esto va a ser prefecto. —Para un rato al ver que el pelirrojo no le sigue— ¿Qué pasa Crowley-kun?

Pestañea un rato y luego se acerca a él.

—Nada. Entonces… ¿Cuándo será nuestra cita?

—Pareces más dispuesto a este ritual —Sonríe— Bueno, nuestra cita será mañana. Te iré a ver en la mañana algo temprano. Asegúrate que las dos chicas estén contigo en todo momento hasta que aparezca ¿Sí?

—Sus nombres son Horn y Chess ¿Podrías siquiera intentar recordarlos?

—No.

—Bien… —Revuelve los ojos— Entonces mañana…

* * *

Hola… espero que esto no está acabando en algo sin sentido.

Pues la cosa es que ya estoy empezando a escribir el otro episodio y no sé cuánto va a acabar… Creo que soy un desastre.

La obsesión con Ferid Bathory se está apoderando de mí vida y eso asusta. Pues ni siquiera con otros personajes amados por mí llegue a ese extremo. Supongo que en cierta forma me enamoré profundamente de Báthory… por más raro que suene XD.

En fin, este capítulo es más largo que el otro y quiero informar que voy a dar la historia de Ferid según mi imaginación retorcida. Es muy probable que el próximo episodio de algo de su historia o todo su historia en sí. Ah, hablando de eso… en el siguiente capítulo será narrado por mi linda obsesión… sip, Ferid Báthory ahora será más centrado en Ferid y que es lo que piensa.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no se hayan desesperado por no ver la otra parte del ritual (yo sé que ustedes quieren ver esa parte, jajaja)

Nos leemos luego… eso espero.

 ** _Espacio reservado para mis comentarios (Vamos, sé que quieres estar aquí… ¡Así que deja un comentario!)_**

 ** _Cleoru Misumi._**

Oh, estoy feliz que hayas vuelto a ver esta historia sin mucho sentido… lástima que no puedo decir eso de todos…

En fin, me alegra saber que te gustó el otro capítulo (espero ver también qué opinas de este). Yo tengo algo con la sonrisa de Ferid, pero no me agrada llamar a la sonrisa linda o bella, sino horrenda ¿Por qué? Pues en el manga y anime siempre dicen que tiene una sonrisa retorcida o fea, así que ese es el encanto de Ferid Báthory. Sin embargo, ahora en el nuevo capítulo, voy a describir otro tipo de sonrisa, la sonrisa que tiene Crowley. Va a ser divertido, jejeje.

Yo tengo errores, releí todos mis capítulos y descubrió errores… casi muero de la rabia T-T, XD.

En fin, me da risa tus procesos para reconocer mi historia, sobre todo cuando dijiste que ojala no te dijera que volvieras, jajaja.

Ahora bien… aquí está el nuevo capítulo y quiero confesarte que tengo otra idea en mente (una algo perturbadora), pero es solo la pondré cuando acabe está historia, pero no sé cuándo voy a acabar con esta historia… pues aún no me decido el final… es un horror mi mente. Llegando al punto, espero que te guste y espero leerte más.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a los que me ponen en sus favoritos… pero no comentan._**

¿El título es raro? Creo que sí, pero en fin.

 ** _Alejandra di Angelo._**

Em… ¿Qué puedo decirte…? Gracias por agregarme entre tus favoritos y espero que también te animes a dejarte tu opinión.

 ** _Nicole943_**

Me da mucho gusto saber que has pasado por mi historia. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo y ponerlo entre tus favoritos. Deseo, también, saber qué tal te parece esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdón por la tardanza para este capítulo, sin embargo este último me he obsesionado con otro fandom, pero no se preocupen, acabaré esta historia como sea.

* * *

 ** _Tú turno._**

* * *

El dulce sol acaricia el césped donde está. Oh, ahora mismo no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo y los pájaros cantan —él puede oírlos— a lo lejos muy alegres. En este lugar es primavera, el comienzo del calor, donde las flores despiertan y es la estación llamada del amor. Esto, si él fuera humano, se le llamaría como un día perfecto para tener una cita…, lástima que Ferid no es humano. Pues para los seres de la noche cada día es perfecto para lo que sea menos una cita. Tener una relación romántica para los vampiros es tonto, pues las emociones murieron como ellos debieron hacerlo hace tiempo. Tener a alguien importante en tu vida eterna solo hace que se sientan más desesperados por no conseguir su debido descanso.

Así que llegando a este punto es obvio deducir que la cosa que está haciendo con Crowley en este momento es… absurda. Ferid lo sabe, pues en un principio no quiso tocar ese pasatiempo tan tonto de los humanos, pero oh, el aburrimiento es algo peor que la sed. El aburrimiento no se sacia fácilmente y las cosas que puedes hacer para combatirlas se pueden acabar. Como último recurso usó este pasatiempo y la verdad es que resultó bastante entretenido. Cuando le propuso a Crowley el tener sexo, este dio una cara extraña, pero divertida. Tenía la expresión mezclada entre la sorpresa y el asco mismo, pero raramente ninguna de las dos bien definidas, pues él pudo notar que cuando este pensaba en aquello tenía un cierto brillo de… curiosidad. Con ese hecho Ferid estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo —pues en un principio el mismo dudaba en hacer tal ritual humano—. Así que aquí estamos.

Cuando se separó de Crowley —que no fue hace más de unas cuantas horas— Ferid decidió caminar por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. Estaba —hasta cierta parte— molesto que el pequeño Crowley-kun quiera saber su pasado, pero supone que era algo obvio… pues el pelirrojo siempre tuvo curiosidad de aquello. Cada cincuenta años Eusford probaba suerte y le pregunta de su pasado, jamás pudo sacar ni una sílaba de aquello, hasta ahora. Quizás por eso viene el descontento de Ferid, pues Crowley jugó bien sus cartas y… sacó algo. Báthory supone que pronto Eusford preguntará de nuevo de su pasado. No quiere decirle nada de ello y en realidad antes tampoco quería hacerlo… pero lo hizo. No sabe cómo pasó que él, Ferid Báthory, dijera algo que es cierto. Una mini parte de su pasado sin algo de mentira… suponía que lo que dijo fue debido a que de verdad tenía sed y no pensaba muy bien.

En fin, la parte de ahora será divertida para él y si tiene suerte será una leve venganza a Crowley por hacerle contar cosas que no quería. Una vez salido el sol camina en rumbo a la pequeña mansión que tiene Crowley, el cual comparte con esas dos chicas. Ferid no puede evitar dar una sonrisa mientras abre la puerta de la mansión, pues una vez encuentre a su compañero de ochocientos años comenzará todo. Mientras entra puede observar la poca decoración que tiene el lugar. Aún recuerda que una vez él quiso dar a Eusford una de sus mansión, pero este lo rechazó… al parecer que no quería ver la decoración y recodarlo a él.

Sus pasos hacen ecos y parece todo vacío. Su buen oído no escucha nada y se pregunta si Crowley decidió irse de su mansión. Entonces… escucha una voz molesta. La voz quejosa y chillona que tiene la chiquita de Chess, venida por la voz severa y seria de Horn. Esas voces hacen que Ferid se sienta de nuevo emocionado por lo que va a hacer. Ya que él sabe que esas dos chicas sienten algo por Crowley. Aún no comprende cómo pueden esas dos querer a Eusford siendo… vampiros, pero no le importa demasiado. Solo disfruta que va a ser divertido. Además sabe muy bien que las dos chicas odian su presencia.

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando él estaba «desaparecido» a los ojos de Crowley, pudo escuchar la conversación que ellas dos tuvieron con el pelirrojo. Aquella que él era malo y nada bueno traía. Describieron a Ferid como un ser perverso y cruel… Báthory no se molestó en aceptar —en silencio— que aquello si estaba bien fundamentado, pero aun así le daba risa pensar que querían alejar al pequeño Crowley de él. Cuando el pelirrojo ni siquiera escuchó ese discurso que le dieron, Ferid casi ríe —sonido que lo hubiera delatado—. Las dos chicas no eran del agrada de él.

Y ahora mismo, con lo que está planeando, las chicas acabaran shokeadas. Oh, ya quiere ver sus rostros.

Camina hacía las voces molestas. Al parecer se encontraban en el patio trasero. La molesta Chess recoge flores para Crowley-kun, mientras que la seria Horn la riñe por ensuciar sus ropas. Ferid busca a su camarada con la vista antes de entrar. Eusford está también sentado en el pasto con los ojos perdidos en el cielo.

—¿Crowley-kun~?

Los tres pares de ojos se dirigen a su persona.

Ferid sonríe alegre, mientras camina por el patio con total calma y elegancia. Saluda con la mano y Crowley le devuelve el saludo. Las dos chicas le siguen con la mirada endurecida, casi frunciendo el ceño.

—Lord Ferid —Pronuncia Horn en modo de saludo— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Pero Ferid la ignora. Sigue caminado hasta estar cerca de la chiquita Chess quien sigue de rodillas recogiendo flores. La chica le ve con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces? —Ferid baja la mirada para verla y regalarle una sonrisa.

Chess aprieta el ramo de flores entre sus senos, haciendo que uno que otro pétalo caiga al suelo; con este hecho piensa que es una lástima que manos tan torpes agarren aquellas plantas. La chica parece celosa de las flores, como si temiera que se las quitaran.

—¿Son flores? ¿Para quién son?

—Lord Crowley —Oh, la chiquita frunce el ceño con tanta cautela que da risa.

—¿Puedo verlas~? —Los otros dos ojos rojos están fijos en su persona. Unos ojos molestos y otros curiosos. Ferid está encantado por la atención, lo único malo es que la vampiresa con la que habla niega el mostrarle las flores.

Pero Ferid ríe ante esa negación, pues ella es muy lenta para siquiera darse cuenta que en las delicadas manos de Báthory ya se encuentra el pequeño ramo de flores. Esas flores eran muy aburridas, por excepción de una. Entre los Girasoles y los Dientes de León, se encuentra un solo Amaranto. Es de un color rojo intenso, es perfecto. Antes que las demás personas decidan intervenir se agacha y él mismo comienza a ver el jardín bastante variado. Recoge Carmelitas blancas, Crisantemos rojos, Gardenias, Campánulas y Tulipanes negros. Alrededor hay Dientes de León, pero en medio ese único Amaranto. *

Bota los girasoles a la cara impactada de Chess, la dulce cara casi asustada de la chica es un muy lindo regalo. Horn ve a Crowley como pidiéndole que bote a Ferid.

—Oh, linda, habiendo tantas flores, no pudiste elegir algo mejor —Sonríe y luego camina hasta donde está Eusford. Cuando pasa cerca de la rubia ríe un segundo. Esto es tan divertido —Crowley-kun, querido, estas flores son para ti~.

El pelirrojo ve las flores por unos momentos y da una risa irónica. Sabe el significado de cada una de ellas, pues en cierto momento Ferid le ha enseñado a reconocer y saber sus significados. Agarra el ramo de flores y las ve por un rato. Examina cada flor y parece feliz con el aroma de cada uno de ellos, pero no dice nada. Ferid piensa por un momento que Crowley está muy callado y más tranquilo de lo habitual. Pero si pasa algo malo con su compañero lo sabrá luego, ahora quiere molestar un poco a las dos chicas, así que entrega algo al pelirrojo que sacó de… por ahí.

—Ferid-kun, ¿Para qué me das esto?

—Bueno~ estos dos regalos son para pedirte un cita —Sonríe, haciéndole saber a su compañero que la próxima vez él será quién dé el regalo.

Las dos chicas de atrás tienen la cara sorprendida luego de oír bien las palabras de Báthroy.

—Bien… —Susurra viendo la caja de chocolates robados— Pero ¿Por qué chocolates?

—Los humanos siempre se dan ese tipo de regalos entre sí.

La rubia ve fijamente esa caja. Ferid se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardará Horn para darse cuenta que es la misma caja que cree tener en la espalda.

—Ferid-kun, soy un vampiro y no como chocolates —Ferid demuestra una cara de no comprender lo que dice, pero por dentro está sonriendo— Además regalarnos flores entre nosotros es absurdo, pues ellas mueren antes de que me dé cuenta.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gustan los regalos que te di?

—Estoy diciendo que los chocolates son de Horn, las flores idea de Chess y tú los robaste por qué sí, y luego me diste a mí como si fuera tuyo.

—Pero son míos. Chess eligió dignidad, gloria, homenaje, devoción, fidelidad y alegría. Tuvo suerte en encontrar inmortalidad, vida eterna y fidelidad*. Yo recogí todo lo demás. Ella no sabe los significados de esas flores, pero yo sí y tú igual. Me tomé la molestia de buscar y darte esas flores. Además Horn, con su caja de dulces, no iba a tener la voluntad de darte ese regalo, pues parece que ella lo intentó por bastante tiempo ¿Me equivoco?

Siente como ambas chicas parecen apenadas, pues todo lo que dijo es cierto. Chess buscaba flores bonitas para dárselas a Crowley, las cuales también podían representar una leve declaración de amor, mientras que Horn intentó varias veces darle esos chocolates en forma de corazón por quizás unos cinco días. Ambas, al final, jamás le iban a dar aquellos regalos a pelirrojo, pues tenían pena. Crowley simplemente medito por unos momentos y luego agarró un chocolate y lo mordió. Del dulce salió sangre. Esa caja de chocolates es especial para vampiros, pues están rellenos del líquido rojo.

Ferid sabía eso, pues vio a la rubia preparar ese dulce hace un tiempo.

—Wow si están ricos —Pronuncio el pelirrojo, haciendo que Horn se sonroje por desgracia.

—¿Verdad? Yo los preparé con mucho amor.

—Los hizo Horn.

—No, yo te los hice solo para ti con mucho, mucho amor. —Crowley se limita a dar una sonrisa irónica, sutil, pero algo divertida. Con un toque que decía _«_ _Bueno, eres tú después de todo_ _»._

Ferid está feliz con todo esto, pues las dos chicas están algo avergonzadas y molestas. Lo malo es que Crowley alagó esos dulces de la chica y ella se puso feliz… Supone que no puede tener todo lo que quiere. Pero bueno, al menos Chess está impactada… aunque ahora que lo piensa se está olvidado de algo importante.

—Crowley-kun… ¿Vamos a nuestra cita?

El pelirrojo está aún en el pasto ensuciando sus ropas cuando lo ve. Hay un leve suspiro que sale de sus labios aún sonrientes y entonces se para, demostrando una vez más que es mucho más alto que Ferid.

—Está bien… Vamos.

—¿A-A dónde va Lord Crowley?

La chiquita Chess se para asustado con todo esto. La otra chica queda paralizada sin poder moverse. Ante esto Ferid casi ríe, pero debe contenerse. Esto es bastante divertido y piensa cómo podía mejorarlo… está pensando en… Oh, al ver la cara de Crowley se desconcentra. La cara del pelirrojo tiene un toque de incomodidad al responder, venida con…

—Em… —Ladea la cabeza hacía la izquierda— Tengo que irme…

—A tener una cita conmigo. Así que no le esperen despiertas ¿Sí? —Interrumpe alegremente.

—¿Una… cita? —Horn mueve los labios.

—Sí~. Es una cita. ¿Tu pobre cabeza no lo comprende…? —Casi, por un minuto, sale su nombre de sus labios. Claro, Ferid sabe el nombre de las chicas por desgracia, pero no quiere que se entere de aquello su compañero, pues le gusta jugar a no recordar.

—Ferid-kun, basta. Déjalas en paz. —Y a pesar de todo, Crowley no parece enojado ni tampoco niega el hecho de la cita. Su forma de hablar calmada sigue presente mientras se acerca a las dos chicas— Volveré luego.

—¿Por qué las defiendes? ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

Crowley comienza a caminar sin hacerle verdadero caso, entonces lo sigue para seguir quejándose. Antes de irse puede ver la cara asustada y preocupada que tienen ambas chicas. Ferid sonríe algo macabro. Fue divertido.

Una vez fuera, Eusford le ve.

—¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes… siempre vas y molestas a Horn y Chess.

—Bueno… ya sabes, no me agradan. Sobre todo a hora que estamos saliendo. Pasas mucho tiempo con ellas, y según la tradición humana debería sentirme celoso y marcar mi territorio.

—No estamos saliendo.

—¿Y que son esas citas que tuvimos hace poco?

—A eso se le llama matar el tiempo por el exceso de aburrimiento.

—No, tonto, a eso se le llama cortejar. Ya casi salimos, solo falta que alguien de nosotros se declaré y como yo ya he hecho muchas cosas por ti, debes ser tú quién lo haga.

—¿Yo? Yo no deseo hacerlo Ferid-kun.

—Pero debes hacerlo. Yo di todos los pasos. Te di flores.

—Robados de Chess.

—Chocolates.

—Igualmente usurpados de Horn.

—Y te invite a una cita.

—Porque estabas aburrido.

—Bueno, bueno, si crees que yo no he hecho nada por ti, entonces tú deberías hacer algo por mí, ¿No crees? Bien, comencemos hoy. Me tendrás que dar un regalo y ver a dónde vamos a ir hoy.

Sonríe, pero la cara del otro no parece nada divertida. Es como un mezcla de disgusto y "¿De verdad debo hacerlo?". Eso hace que Ferid desee reír un poco más. Aquí está la venganza que Crowley se merece por hacerle contar algo de su pasado tonto.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hablo muy en serio Crowley-kun. Así que ¿Dónde será nuestra cita ahora?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea.

—No seas así, intenta pensar en algo. Hay tantas opciones donde podemos ir, piensa en algo. Ah, pero no te puedes olvidar de mi regalo, debe ser algo grande y sorpresivo…

Crowley no parece nada contento con este trato, pero eso no importa.

—¿Y qué gano con eso?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué, qué cosa gano haciendo eso?

—¿Quieres algo? Bah, tonteras. Yo hice eso antes y jamás te pedí algo a cambio.

—Porque estaba aburrido.

—¿Y de ti es un caso diferente? Ayer me dijiste que estabas aburrido, hasta exclamaste ese _¡Ferid-kun, no me dejes solo, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre! —_ hizo una imitación dramática y errónea de lo que pasó.

Ante esto la cara de Crowley se tornó molesta, algo avergonzada, pero resignada. Oh, adoraba cuando el pequeño Eusford ya no podía hacer más y solo quedaba con el silencio. Ferid siempre ganaba, esa era la ley del mundo.

—Además~, si quieres intentar volver a sacar algo más de mi pasado no lo conseguirás. Eso ya no pasara.

—Entonces ya no deseo hacer este ritual humano.

Fue la primera vez que Ferid en serio se encontraba desconcertado. ¿En verdad que para el joven Crowley le era tan importante la historia tonta de su pasado como para preferir volver a aburrirse? Lo tomo como una broma, pues aquello era tonto. El aburrimiento era la peor que se puede sentir, era mejor quedarse todo un día sin beber sangre a aburrirse por tanto tiempo.

Río.

—No creo que sepas que dices. Ahora deja de juegos y… —El pelirrojo tenía las manos cruzadas y su expresión de resignación se desapareció— ¿Hablas en serio? —Otra risa trato de salir de sus labios— Vamos~, no es divertido. Debemos hacer este ritual o morir de aburrimiento.

Suspira. El pelirrojo suspira.

Ferid no lo entiende. Su historia es tan tonta que no hay necesidad de siquiera mencionarla. Resopla algo molesto con ese comportamiento. Es raro que el pequeño Crowley no le siga en su juego, mayormente lo hace sin muchos reclamos, pero… supone que esto se debe al pedazo de historia que le entregó ayer.

La curiosidad mata el gato, estaba a punto de decir, mas no lo hizo porque sabía que en esta ocasión el perjudicado por esa curiosidad no sería el gato.

Puso su dedo en la comisura de sus labios para pensar en algo. Bueno parecía que Eusford no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que le dijera que iba a hablar. A pesar que en su interior le dice que podría intentar convencer al pelirrojo de hacer el ritual aún si él no hablara, sabía que eso no funcionaría ahora. Y en realidad el más aburrido era él, quien vivió tanto tiempo, él que deseo tener una compañía. Esa maldición era la peor que conoció. Si tan solo… Negó con la cabeza, no, eso no. Ahora no iba a recordar su pasado. Ah, ese tonto de Crowley que le hace recuerdo que tiene un pasado.

—Bueno, bueno, no pongas esa cara. Haremos un trato ¿Sí? Vamos a ver si me gusta esta cita y tu regalo sorpresa que me debes. Sí me gusta y sorprende mucho, te diré algo de mi pasado ¿Esta bien?

Ferid sonrió de manera confiada, pues si bien la cita podría acabar bien, algo que le sorprendiera era casi imposible de lograr. Era como pedir peras al olmo.

Los ojos rojos le vieron por unos segundos y luego nació la sonrisa de Eusford. Ferid puede decir que nunca antes había odiado tanto una sonrisa en su vida. Esta era leve, pero confiada. Un toque de victoria saboreado por primera vez y mezclada, de forma casi perfecta, con cierta felicidad. Serena y tranquila, casi armoniosa.

Ferid estaba seguro de una cosa, él no perdería esto.

* * *

 _Recoge Carmelitas blancas, Crisantemos rojos, Gardenias, Campánulas y Tulipanes negros. Alrededor hay Dientes de León, pero en medio ese único Amaranto. *_ Aquí viene el significado de las flores:

 ** _Amaranto significa:_** Inmortalidad, vida eterna, fidelidad. (Representa su vida de vampiros y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la maldición).

 ** _Camelia blanca:_** Belleza perfecta. (Lo que aquí se fue, es más la belleza de Ferid, quien la agarró para representarse a sí mismo).

 ** _Crisantemo rojo:_** Te quiero, te quiero. (Cosas empalagosas que se dicen los humanos, como un tipo coqueteo hacía Crowley).

 ** _Dientes de León:_** Fidelidad, alegría. (Como un agradecimiento a Crowley, por quedarse junto a él por tanto tiempo. También puede llegar a significar un… una burla ante eso).

 ** _Gardenia:_** Amor secreto. (Otro coqueteo…. ¿Cierto?)

 ** _Tulipán negro:_** Elegancia, sofisticación, también conocida como "reina de la noche". (Es Ferid. También representado como el vampirismo).

 ** _Campánula:_** Coquetería (Em… el coqueteo…).

 _Chess eligió_ _dignidad, gloria, homenaje, devoción, fidelidad y alegría. Tuvo suerte en encontrar inmortalidad, vida eterna y fidelidad*._ Dignidad, gloria, homenaje y devoción son el significado de los girasoles.

Las demás… son de las otras flores…

* * *

Aquí está.

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que me costó mucho, ya que lo escribí rápido, sin embargo me tranque, a la vez, muy fácil. Este capítulo tenía que ser mucho más largo, debía acabar cuando… bueno, Crowley le dé el regalo a Ferid, no se pudo.

Quede trancada hasta en el manejo de los personajes. Me fui un tiempo corto a un fandom y… me olvidé de cómo era Ferid y Crowley, llegue al pánico. Por eso tarde un montón. Y pido disculpas si aquí hay un fallo en las personalidades de ambos, aún me siendo algo insegura.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya deseo leerlos en sus comentarios.

Ojala nos leamos pronto.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a mis comentarios:_**

 ** _Cleoru Misumi._**

¡Ciao! O sea, ¡Hola! Es un gusto volver a hablarte por este medio. Aquí está. Espero que te guste y lamento tardar tanto.

En verdad que a mí me ha pasado el estar tan aburrida como para extrañar algo que nunca antes quisiste… extrañar. Sip… a veces extraño a mi acosador XD, aunque la verdad deseo que jamás lo vuelva a ver.

Y bueno, Crowley está atrapado en el vórtice que hizo Ferid, por lo cual el pobre debe dejarse llevar o aprovechar el viento. Ahora mismo está intentando hacer lo segundo… deséale suerte.

¡Espero que no haya tantos errores!

Jajajaja, ya veo porque me confundiste con una persona que te exigía el volver a escribir. Espero, sin embargo, que sí aún te gusta el hecho de escribir, lo hagas con el reducido tiempo que tienes. Al menos de mi parte, quisiera jamás dejar de escribir.

Ojala te guste, en la última parte, la descripción de la sonrisa de Crowley.

Espero leerte pronto…

 ** _Kiaradelioncourt:_**

Hola.

Es un gusto ver un lector nuevo. Te agradezco mucho el comentario, en serio. Me dio las suficientes ganas de seguir escribiendo. Yo igual adoro esta pareja, por eso me dio una rabia fatal el saber que nadie escribía de este par.

Espero que aún te guste este capítulo y leerte pronto.

Nos leemos.

 ** _Marcia Andrea:_** ****

Sí, sí. Lo sé. Este capítulo te lo debía hace tiempo, pero joder, Hetalia me tiene atrapada. Deseo confesarte, humildemente aquí (pues en otro medio… como que me da cositas) que quizás…. Bueno, lo estoy pensando, aún no está seguro, pero… quizás deje D. Gray-man. Como que ya no me llama mucho. Sin embargo intentaré acabar todas las historias que debía. Tampoco deseo dejar Resurgiendo entre las cenizas. Solo informo… por sí.

En fin, en esta parte… ojala que te guste y espero mi comentario (que llegará el próximo año ¿Verdad?). Use la parte que me recomendaste de las flores y los chocolates como ya habrás visto. Gracias, por cierto, por esa idea.

No sé qué más decirte, así que cualquier cosa que quieras decirme… háblame por WhatsApp.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a los que me dejen en favoritos o los que me siguen: (y no comentan)._**

 ** _Pazhitaa714._**

¡Gracias por el favorito! Es bueno saber que a pesar de no comentar nada te llegó a gustar lo suficiente mi historia como para que esté entre tu lista de historias que te guste. Ahora… no sería malo que comentes (No te obligó a nada, solo digo que sería bien)

 ** _Akire Uchiha._**

¡Gracias por seguirme! Es una gran alegría saber que estas pendiente de mi historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Sí te gusto… podrías comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Película._**

* * *

Es una película.

Sí, una simple y llana película. Ferid puede llegar a admitir que se siente verdaderamente decepcionado, pensaba que iban a hacer algo tan estupendo que él quedaría con la boca abierta… Bueno, no, en realidad no. Sabía que el vampiro más joven no sabría qué hacer y elegiría cualquier cosa, tampoco es como si Ferid hubiera planeado algo para esa ocasión, de cualquier modo.

Es por eso que Ferid intenta no reír mucho, sí, mucho, porque si lo hace Crowley se dará cuenta que ir al cine es algo que ha previsto. Aunque tal vez ya lo sepa, pero no le apetece que lo re-afirme. Ferid insiste en ver un filme de amor que coincidentemente versaba en vampiros. Si, es pura suerte.

Llegan a sentarse ni muy cerna, ni muy lejos. Ferid va con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras ve como su compañero parece, raramente, incómodo, pero con cierta sonrisa en sus labios. Crowley, a pesar de todo, tiene cierta aura de confianza, lo que hace que Ferid le de las ganas de reír y recalcar que no podrá ganar, pero no lo hace y simplemente fija sus ojos en la pantalla.

Hay un silencio entre los dos mientras ven el principio. La película comienza con una chica y de a poco se muestran cosas erróneas sobre los vampiros. Al avanzar más se torna muy aburrido, hasta hace que Ferid de un bostezo que obviamente finge. Después de eso, ve a Eusford con una gran sonrisa y pregunta sarcástico:

—¿Estás feliz con la elección de tu cita?

—La verdad es que no —Ríe.

—Creo que no te contaré mi pasado~.

—Eso aún no lo sabes. No se acaba la cita.

—Te ves confiado Crowley-kun. ¿Qué más planeas?

La leve mueca que dio el otro le hace entender que no planea nada más. Claro, sabe que Crowley no pudo organizar nada más con el reducido tiempo que le dio y es eso, justamente, lo que espera Ferid. Siente que ha ganado, pero también se siente desilusionado por esa cita. Esperaba, al menos, que su compañero se esforzaría un poco más.

Así que, y sin nada más que hacer, sus aburridos orbes vuelven a ver la escena de la chica.

—No sabía que los vampiros brillaran.

Las palabras de Eusford le llamaron de nuevo y luego ríe.

—Yo tampoco, tantos años así y recién me entero.

Crowley también suelta una risa. En ese momento la película se vuelve una comedia.

..

Ferid sonríe sabiendo que la película está en su punto final. A pesar de todo, la supuesta cita no había acabado tan mal, como él lo había visto, sin embargo con eso no significa que el regalo le vaya a sorprender. Nada en esta vida logrará sorprender a Ferid Bathory quien vivo mucho tiempo y se tomó la molestia de ver un poco de todo. Nada, en absoluto, podrá sorprenderlo, es por eso sonríe casi triunfante. Quisiera felicitar a Crowley por su desempeño, la verdad es que casi le gana, pero al final no lo hizo, como siempre.

—¿Y mi regalo~?

Canturrea ya sabiendo que el decimotercer progenitor se ha olvidado de esa parte y no tiene nada que regalarle. Con ello acabará la apuesta y podrá seguir jugando a este ritual humano. Nunca más tendrá que decir ni una sílaba de su pasado. Y quedará olvidado.

Pero es ahí, cuando se pierde entre la victoria saboreada, que Crowley toma una bocanada de aire. Ferid ve ese acto con cierta curiosidad, mas luego presta atención a como los ojos rojos se fijan en su persona. De seguro que está pensando en el regalo y la cosa para ganar de una vez por todas algo. Bathory sabe que es inútil, pero le divierte ver como su compañero intenta ganar.

Eusford muerde su labio inferior de tal manera que se hace una herida. Ahora la sangre brota y cae. Antes que Ferid pueda preguntar que está haciendo, con cierta burla en sus palabras, ve como Crowley —de manera muy rápida— le toma de la barbilla con cierta calma y suavidad nula. Quizá es una milésima de segundo, pero cree ver como los orbes carmín le dan una mirada directa. Sin siquiera poder procesarlo, Ferid se encuentra a si mismo chocando labios con Eusford.

El tiempo de los vampiros es muy distinto que de los humanos. Para el hombre cada segundo pasa desapercibido, ya que la mente humana cree que importa más los minutos u horas. Cuando piensa en eso, Ferid, cree que el hombre es un ser estúpido, ya que al tener una vida tan corta se quiere preocupar por el tiempo más largo, aunque también piensa que es dichoso su forma de ver las cosas. La vida de los humanos es tan corta y, a pesar de eso, el hombre no le toma importancia a los segundos que, para los vampiros, son una tortura más.

Cada segundo transcurrido se vuelve en un minuto. Ya que sin necesidad de preocuparse por el tiempo y sin nada que hacer, el tiempo se vuelve más lento y torturador.

Es por eso que, tal vez, solo fue un segundo el choque de labios, pero para el vampiro más viejo, se sintió como dos minutos y medio. La razón por la cual no se había movido en ese tiempo fue por la sorpresa. Sí. Está tan sorprendido que apenas puede procesar el suceso. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y no puede evitar notar que su compañero ha cerrado los ojos en ese segundo, también nota el leve sonrojo que lleva sus mejillas debía a la vergüenza de hacer tal cosa.

Cuando se separan, recuerda la herida que Crowley se hizo en el labio inferior. Sin pensarlo demasiado y quizás para luego reírse de lo sucedido, pasa su lengua por el labio inferior y se encuentra con la sangre de Crowley.

—Ahí está su regalo —dice el pelirrojo, luego de limpiar su boca por la sangre salida—. Te sorprendió.

Ferid hubiera reído ante eso, también puede que le haya dicho degenerado por robarlo un beso, pero todo el buen humor que había tenido ese día se evapora —a pesar que hace menos de un segundo, se sentía casi vivo— y le hace poner la cara más seria que nunca antes ha mostrado. Ya que, con esto, significa que ha perdido.

Para ese entonces la película ha acabado y la gente se levanta para poder irse de ese lugar. Hay una leve iluminación para salir.

Ferid se para, luego de regalar un leve sonrisa a su compañero. Camina con toda tranquilidad hasta la salida y una vez que se encuentra con la hermosa libertad de las cuatro paredes, habla:

—Sabes, Crowley-kun, creo que es cierto lo que dicen los humanos.

El pelirrojo le había visto sin comprender nada, tenía la ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa dibujada. Se veía claramente la incertidumbre que tenía en ese mismo momento, sin embargo a Ferid le valía un pepino.

—¿De qué hablas, Ferid-kun?

—Bueno, ya sabes. Los humanos dicen que mientras más estés junto a una persona, de apoco, se va la chispa —sin embargo Crowley queda callado—. Bueno, ¿Crees que has ganado?

—Supongo que sí, por la mueca que hiciste luego del regalo.

—Un beso no cuenta como un regalo, Crowley-kun. Aunque debo de admitir que con eso se pareció mucho más a una cita real.

—El beso no fue el regalo —resopla ciertamente incómodo—. Si no que, antes, habías querido beber mi sangre ¿Verdad? —señala el pequeño rastro carmín en las comisuras de los labios de Ferid—. Así que te la di.

 _«_ _Eso sí es un regalo_ _»_ , piensa para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué un me diste tu sangre en modo de un beso?

—Bueno, vi a muchos humanos haciendo eso y… se me ocurrió.

La indiferencia que le toma Eusford a eso hace que Ferid quiera reír, ya que parece que en verdad el pelirrojo está participando en este ritual humano, pero luego se da cuenta que así de verdad había ganado la apuesta. Hace una mueca molesta sin pensarlo mucho.

—Gane —dice Crowley luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Sabe que espera que le cuente su pasado…

—Crowley-kun… mi pasado es tan entretenido como podría tener esa persona de ahí —señala a un humano, que camina solo—. No hay nada de interesante en ello.

—Bien —asiente—. Entonces abúrreme con tu historia.

—Si tú quieres aburrirte está bien, pero yo no deseo eso.

—Gane, Ferid-kun, quiero lo que he ganado.

Silencio. Molestia.

—Bien, te he dicho de iba a contar una parte de mi pasado ¿Cierto? Te diré esto, yo, cuando era humano… Tenía el mismo color de pelo y, mis ojos eran azules.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bien… em… ¡Feliz día del amor y amistad! (Muy, muy, muy, atrasado)

Estaba pensando en dar aquí todo el pasado de Ferid, pero luego me dije "Ferid no le dejaría ganar tan fácilmente", así que… todo es culpa de él.

En fin, viendo el manga me doy cuenta que debo apresurarme con este fic y ciertamente eso me tiene inquieta, ya que nunca pude establecer muy bien el final para esto… sin embargo… creo que tengo algo. Podría ser que, en el próximo capítulo, este dando su pasado, también puede que Ferid se enoje conmigo y se vaya muy lejos.

A saber qué pasará.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho el retraso. Hetalia me agarró mucho.

P.D: Gracias a todos por dejarme un comentario, me ayudan mucho con esto. En serio gracias. Voy a intentar darles las gracias a todos por PM.

P.D: Guest, querida, es bueno saber que me dejaste comentarios. Soy feliz así. Espero que sigas por aquí.


End file.
